At Last
by hypasia
Summary: This is the diary that Kit kept after Nat came to Weathersfield with the Witch. KitxNat ONESHOT


_**At Last**_

_**A/n** This is my first fan fic. I usually read and review Tamora Pierce fan fic, but I have decided to write a Witch of Blackbird Pond fic. I do hope you enjoy it._

__

_May 4th 1689_

Dear Diary,

It has been two days since the _Dolphin has_ been in port, and two days since Nat asked Uncle Mathew for my hand in marriage. I am now aboard the beautiful ketch the _Witch. _Let me start from the beginning. Nat came to Weatherfield with his new ketch the _Witch. _He asked me if he could have my hand in marriage and if he could see Uncle Mathew. When we got home Mercy and Judith had prepared a surprise for me. Tis you diary! They guessed that Nat was here for a special reason and gave me you diary to write down everything I did while I was on adventures with Nat. Uncle Mathew gave me his blessing and Aunt Rachel gave me a necklace that my mother gave to her when she left England. Nat took me down South Road to the ketch to finally have me for keeps. Tis a beautiful ketch fine, sturdy and strong like Nat. I was so happy to be with Nat aboard the _Witch. _Nat looked at me with eyes so full of love that it warmed me to my heart to be loved by someone.

May 5th 1689

Dear Diary,

Nat and I have decided to set sail for Saybrook tomorrow to have our wedding. Mercy and Judith are happy for me. Judith will be able sail for Saybrook to attend my wedding. Mercy is sorrowful at my leaving and not being able to be at my wedding. In the past three days I have learned about sailing and how to manage a ship and it's sails. Nat told me I should have been a sailor, I have a talent for knots. I can't wait to see Hannah when we arrive in Saybrook.

May 10th 1689

We have arrived in Saybrook this morning. I do apologize to you diary for not writing. I have been busy learning and practicing the care of a ship. Being a sailor's wife I need to be educated. We were fortunate and blessed with calm seas and strong wind the entire way down the coast. We made the voyage in five days; next to the nine it took when I first came. Nat's parents congratulated Nat and I. Hannah was there and met us at the dock as we left the ketch. She also congratulated us and was pleased on my choice and that I took her advice at heart. Nat's parents will have a banquet to celebrate our wedding. I think I would like a simple wedding and one soon so we can set sail again. I feel free aboard a ship in the ocean. I am nervous, but I love Nat.

May 12th 1689

Dear Diary,

Nat and I have decided to hold our wedding on May 31st on my birth date. I shall not be able to write for a while because I shall be busy planning and getting things together.

June 1st 1689

I am very happy! The wedding was beautiful. It was held aboard the _Dolphin_ with all the crew present. Judith and William arrived three days before the wedding. Mistress Eaton was in the thick of planning and I would of never been able to do it without her. She and Hannah made my wedding dress. Tis beautiful lavender dress similar to the style of Thankful Peabody's. Mistress Eaton and Hannah also cooked the food was wondrous. I shall never taste better food in my life. I could just burst with happiness being married to the man I love, grandfather would have been proud of me.

June 2nd 1689

Once again Nat and I have decided to set sail this time for Barbados. It shall be wondrous to feel the warm Barbados sun and taste the sweet fruit. We will take aboard some cargo for Captain Eaton and deliver it in Barbados so Captain Eaton can load more cargo on his next voyage. We will also take aboard a few men from the _Dolphin _for a crew. I apologize for not writing diligently, but I am learning how to be a captain wife and how to take care of a ship. Mistress Eaton gave me a lot of advice regarding the life of a captain wife. I am grateful for her advice. This next voyage will be tedious, but a learning experience for me. We will stay in Barbados till spring. Coming next spring we will build a house in Saybrook so we can have children.

June 4th 1689

Dear Diary,

The _Witch _is now on the open sea. The weather is as beautiful as any Barbados morning. The men that volunteered to come aboard the _Witch _I knew and liked from my voyage before. Nat and I share the captain's cabin. I organized and cleaned the cabin. Nat was pleased and I was pleased with myself. I feel like a parrot in the sky whenever I am near Nat. I do love him so.

June 10th 1689

Dear Diary,

The weather was beautiful and the voyage was going well until this morning. The clouds turned dark gray and it started to rain heavily. Nat is fearful of an approaching storm. The crew speaks of it also.

June 11th 1689

Dear Diary,

The waves have gotten high and the ketch has strayed off course.

June 17th 1689

I just woke up this morning and I hardly remember what happened, but this is what Nat told me. June 11th I was on the deck with Nat. The ketch was hit with a huge wave and the wave came over the ketch. Nat and I were washed off the deck. Nat said I must have been hit against the railing because I have a broken arm and a head wound. The water was icy and Nat said I wasn't swimming and I was sinking in the water. Nat swam to me and kept me from drowning. The crew threw a plank of wood attached to a rope to us and dragged us in. Nat said I had a high fever for five days. One of the crew told me this morning while Nat was in the galley that Nat never left my side and was fearful of my death. I feel as weak as one of Hannah's newborn kittens. Right when I woke up Nat was there. He clutched my hand like he would never see me again and asked how I was feeling. I could look into his blue eyes forever. I need to sleep I am so tired.

June 19th 1689

Dear Diary,

I am refusing to be idle when there is so much work to do, broken arm or no broken arm. I tried to get out of bed today. My arm hurts painfully but I will not complain. Nat was at my side helping me the entire way to the deck. The crew was joyous at my recovery. The weather was once again beautiful as it was at the beginning of the voyage, with not a cloud in the sky.

June 22nd 1689

Dear Diary,

I now can walk around unaided. My arm is still in a splint but I am feeling better and stronger.

June 30th 1689

Dear Diary,

We will arrive in Barbados in 2 weeks. I can't wait to see the beautiful seashore again, and feel the warm sun. Barbados will still warm throughout the winter, despite the season of winter that inflicts cold and snow upon Weathersfield.

July 17th 1689

We have arrived at Barbados. The dream I had in March came true. Nat and I were standing at the front of the ketch, Nat with his arm around my shoulder. Nat said to me when we arriving in port that he has never seen Barbados so beautiful now that I am with him at his side. I just noticed that in you little diary I am running out of pages. I will wait to fill out the rest of the pages when we arrive in Saybrook next spring when I can buy a new diary. Good-bye for now.

June 1st 1690

I was moving my things from the _Witch _to Nat's and I new house and I found you diary. I remember in my last entry I promised to fill the rest of the pages of you after we got back to Saybrook.

Nat and I left Barbados for Saybrook at the beginning of spring. We built a house next to his grandmother's house. Hannah and I had a garden that spring. Nat and I are expecting our first child in September. Since I can't go on any long voyages with Nat, he has decided to do dock work for his father. I am very happy. I am now on the last page of you diary. It is sad to be never writing in you again diary, but I will buy a new diary on the next trading ship. Farewell to you diary.

**__**

**__**

**_A_****_/n_** _This will be it for this story. I might contine this story, but only if I get reviewers. Please review, I appreciate any review, even flames if it is constructive._


End file.
